gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
MSN-001 Delta Gundam
The MSN-001 Delta Gundam (aka δ Gundam) was a mobile suit design which was never constructed but was further developed into the MSN-00100 Hyaku Shiki and MSN-001A1 Delta Plus. It was first featured in the Gundam MS Graphica photo-novel and later the game Mobile Suit Gundam UC (The Postwar) and UC-MSV. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Delta Gundam is a transformable mobile suit designed under the Zeta Project. However, due to technological issues, its movable frame lacked the strength needed to support its transformation system and the Delta Gundam was instead completed as the non-transformable MSN-00100 Hyaku Shiki. A few years later, Anaheim Electronics took another look at its design and used it as the basis for the MSN-001A1 Delta Plus. The Delta Gundam is armed with the standard armaments of a mobile suit, vulcan guns, a beam rifle, beam sabers, and a shield. It also features the same Anti-Beam Reflective Coating featured on the Hyaku Shiki. Armaments ;*60mm Vulcan Gun :A standard armament of Federation mobile suits. These head mounted shell firing weapons have a high-rate of fire but little power and are generally ineffective against mobile suits, though they can damage lightly armored areas such as the sensors. They are ideal for shooting down small, lightly armored targets such as missiles, small vehicles, etc. ;*Beam Rifle :A standard hand carried ranged beam weapon is the beam rifle. This particular model is a long type designed for variable MS with excellent output and range. ;*Shield :The Delta Gundam's defensive armament, able to defend against both beam and physical attacks. It doubles as the unit's forward section in waverider mode and stores a pair of beam sabers. :;*Beam Saber ::The beam saber is the standard close-combat weapon of many mobile suits, it emits a blade of plasma contained by an I-field that can cut through any physical armor not treated to resist it. The Delta Gundam's beam sabers also double as beam guns when the suit is in waverider mode. Special Equipment & Features ;*Anti-Beam Reflective Coating :The Anti-Beam Coating technology coats multiple layers of high specific heat capacity material on top of the armor of the mobile suit that evaporates in high temperature. It provides a type of sacrificial protection against any type of beam weapon. However, due to its nature of ablating when defending against great heat, Anti-Beam Coating can only tolerate a few hits to the same spot. Due to its high cost, the Anti-Beam Coating was only used on a few mobile suits. History The Delta Gundam was redesigned into the non-transformable Hyaku Shiki due to insufficient frame strength needed for its transformation system. Later, while Anaheim Electronics was trying various approaches to develop a transformable production model of the Zeta series, it also simultaneously conducted a reinvestigation of the Delta Gundam's plans. This resulted in the MSN-001A1 Delta Plus. The Delta Gundam's data also still existed as a computer simulation. In U.C. 0094, Riddhe Marcenas fought against a computer simulated unit that was driven by Quattro Bageena's combat data. Variants ;*MSN-001A1 Delta Plus ;*MSN-001-2 Delta Gundam II Picture Gallery Delta_Gundam_CG_-_MS_Front_View.jpg|MS Mode (Front) in MS Graphica. Delta_Gundam_CG_-_MS_Rear_View.jpg|MS Mode (Rear) in MS Graphica. Delta_Gundam_CG_-_MA_Front_View.jpg|Waverider Mode (Front) in MS Graphica. Delta Gundam CG - MA Rear View.jpg|Waverider Mode (Rear) in MS Graphica. Δ Gundam.jpeg MSGUCPS3-MSN001DeltaGundam.jpg Qd4X5.jpg Deltaalert.jpg Deltagundam.jpg Games Delta Gundam.jpg|MS Mode in SD Gundam G Generation Overworld Delta Gundam Waverider.jpg|Waverider Mode in SD Gundam G Generation Overworld Super Gundam Royale Delta Gundam.png|As seen on Super Gundam Royale game Gundam Diorama Front 3rd MSN-001 Delta Gundam.png|As seen on the game Gundam Diorama Front 3rd. Gunpla Hguc_delta_gundam_box.jpg|1/144 HGUC MSN-001 Delta Gundam (2012): box art j78cCYgTlVdl9GqHnlFLgg.jpg delta5.jpg|HGUC 1/144 MSN-001 Delta Gundam delta6.jpg|HGUC 1/144 MSN-001 Delta Gundam Model Kit Delta Gundam.jpg|HGUC 1/144 MSN-001 Delta Gundam Model Kit Delta Gundam0.jpg|HGUC 1/144 MSN-001 Delta Gundam Notes & Trivia *Delta (δ) is the fourth letter of the Greek alphabet. In the system of Greek numerals it has a value of 4. References MSN-001 δ Gundam - TechDetailDesign.jpg 8Hhub.jpg deltagundam-profile.jpg External links *MSN-001 Delta Gundam on MAHQ